


Changes

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butterflies, Episode: s02e17 Heart, F/M, Romance, Sad and Sweet, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam falls asleep before Madison does after their passionate scene in Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchestersinthedrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersinthedrift/gifts).



> I wrote this after receiving this prompt: "Sam x Madison (either in-episode or an AU where she lives, whatever you like)"

Brown, wavy hair cascaded over her shoulder as Madison propped herself up on her elbows. She was naked. She was in bed next to a man she had only known for about 48 hours. She was watching him sleep. She couldn’t stop smiling to herself like an idiot. 

Gold light from the fireplace washed over Sam’s body, his chest rising and falling in a gentle rhythm. She couldn’t blame him for being exhausted after the day and the night they had both had. Madison could not bring herself to sleep just yet, not while he looked so beautiful cast in the light of the flickering fire. 

It was a whirlwind. The whole of last month had been, really. Madison left a controlling, abusive boyfriend, she was mugged and adopted a new perspective on life, then she met Sam. And Sam had opened up the scope of her world even more by revealing that there were monsters, not just the kind that corner you in an alley and try to assault you – _real_  monsters. Unfortunately, she turned out to be one of them. 

In the last day and a half she had been terrified for her life, then terrified of Sam, then terrified of herself. Saying it was an emotional roller coaster was cliched, but it was true. It was desire then confusion then devastation then relief, all in stark secession. And when the confusion and devastation were taken from the equation, the other two things just kind of gave way to… unavoidable passion. 

Madison giggled to herself. Thinking of it as  _unavoidable_  made part of her stomach clench up in an uncomfortable way. It sounded too close to something like “instinct,” something animalistic, as though she couldn’t control herself. Like the wolf. 

But thanks to Sam, that was a part of herself she’d never have to process. Because of him, she’d never have to come to terms with the monster she had been. She’d never hurt anyone ever again. He had saved her, so she let the discomfort subside and her expression reflect her gratitude, even though he wasn’t awake to see it. 

This was why she couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of him, even to sleep.

Sam rolled towards her, onto his side to where he was just under the tendrils of her long hair as she hovered over him. A smile played at his lips as it tickled his cheek. She leaned down and nuzzled his jawline. 

“I’ve been hoping you’d wake again,” she breathed.

She felt his hand travel up the side of her thigh to her hip, then to the small of her back. “Come over here and make me,” he growled.

Her reply was catching his lips with her own and sinking back underneath him in another round of theunavoidable. Then she fell asleep, finally, wrapped in Sam’s arms and the promise of a new start that would come with the sunrise, with yet another new way to view the world.


End file.
